Worthless
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Brains VS Brawn. Witts VS stupidity. Blossom VS Brick. Of course we all know who would win with her advance tactics. BLOSSOMXBRICK :D


Title: **Worthless**  
Category: Cartoons » Powerpuff Girls  
Author: Tweek Tweekers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 06-13-10, Updated: 06-13-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,618

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"_No one likes a know-it-all!" shouted Boomer angrily._

_Blossom grinned smugly, "I believe your just irritated that my brain capacity excels the average human's while yours is below adequate."_

_Buttercup and Bubbles were flouting behind Blossom with smug expressions of their own. Buttercup had her fist in her hand with an evil smirk, she was obviously ready to kick Rowdyruff ass some more. Bubbles on the other hand had her hands behind her back with a seductive smile painted on her face. She fluttered her lashes, "Boys just don't get that girls always will be smarter. Boys are just plain stupid." _

"_Actually I believe the correct term is retarded!" spat Buttercup with hatred filling the tone._

_Blossom flew toward the Rowdyruff leader, Brick. "Your not even worth our time." Brick glared at Blossom panting heavily both from their brawl and from his anger overflowing. "With your amount of common sense your bound to end up in jail shortly." _

_Buttercup landed on the ground firmly beside Butch, "I bet the police won't even need our help catching you, your to stupid to devise an actual plan."_

_Bubbles floated over to Boomer and caressed his cheek tauntingly. She then whispered coldly, "Your just a bunch of worthless nobodies."_

_Boomer nudged her away but that didn't stop her from speaking, "Who's going to remember a bunch of boys who fail at simply crimes? People steal and assault people everyday-"_

_Buttercup finished Bubbles sentence, "Yet nobody seems to recall any of their names."_

"_Because they're forgettable, vapid, insipid, arid, unoriginal, must I go on?" questioned Blossom with a hint of bitterness filling her voice._

"_If you want to remembered as amazing criminals then your going to have to pull something bigger than stealing candy from a baby." said Bubbles while she ruffled Boomer's hair._

_Blossom examined the boys reactions. Boomer was destroyed, all his hope and boy charm had been crumbled down by their cold and heartless comments. By his facial expression you could clearly tell all happiness and belief in him had vanished. Making someone stupid feel stupider wasn't a hard job._

_Butch was angry, not the usual anger he displays though. More of a full out rage. He was grinding his teeth thinking of what they were saying. The girls words ringing in his head while he thought of his life as a complete failure. Fifteen years down the drain, well technically only ten considering they were born when they were five but still a whole decade of implosion. No success, no sensation of winning._

_Blossom enjoyed Brick's aspect the most. He was hurt, furious, lost, and best of all he was dead. His eyes didn't sparkle and he wasn't confident when he spoke. His cocky demeanor was demolished and he was forced to feel weak knowing that he would never be remembered as the biggest and baddest man to ever live. She leaned down and muttered, "Your asinine games no longer grasp our interest, until you step it up, we're done."_

_With that the three bold and blunt girls flew away laughing mockingly the whole time. _

Brick snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher slammed a ruler on his desk. He looked up at her startled, "Mr. Jojo must you stay after class again!"

"Staying after class three times in a row might be a little suspicious, people might find out what we're doing." he smirked and leaned back on his desk shooting her a wink. "It will be pure agony for me but maybe we should wait a while so no one suspects our actions to be wrong."

"Brick you best bite your tongue. You don't want to say anything unwise!" she scolded.

"In all respect Miss. Keane but I don't recall Brick's actions to ever be knowledgeable." chimed in Blossom.

"No one asked you for your goddamn opinion!" he spat.

Blossom laughed lightly, "Cuss words are for people who can't retaliate quick enough with a well thought out response."

"In other words only idiotic people use such language." said Bubbles. She was sitting towards the back of the classroom painting her nails quietly.

"While intellectuals refrain from pointless words." added Blossom with one final triumphing smile. Then she turned her attention back to her work.

The bell rang and everyone filed into the hallways.

Brick trudged down the hall and opened his locker drowsily. Then before he knew it Mr. Stein was handing him a test, "Maybe you should consider hiring a tutor, you don't want to fail out of English, do you?"

"No." the teacher walked away and Brick laid his head on his locker aggravated.

"Another failing grade I see. Maybe if you actually took your time to study then you'd be passing."

"I try to study but I guess boring books don't get my attention." replied Brick rudely.

"Concentrate during class, you might learn something useful, something that doesn't involve infantile tactics." Blossom leaned against the locker beside him and gave him that disturbing smile that irked him so much.

"You know sometimes you and your smartass-ness pisses me off." he slammed his locker shut while gaining attention from a few stray students walking around the halls.

"Perhaps your just jealous of my uncanny ability to 'piss' you off." she announced while maintaining her usual superior pitch.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked bitterly.

"I apologize let me restate it in terms even a numskull like you could comprehend," Brick growled quietly at her obnoxious know-it-all demeanor, "I meant that your mad because I have the ability and competence to drive you to insanity while you can't even budge me and my confidence."

Brick still gave her a questioning look, she scoffed and laughed, "I can irk you while you can't irk me! I win, you lose. I've pissed you off so much with simple comments that even a four-year-old wouldn't take to heart." she beamed, "The thing is, I've gotten you to believe what I say. When I say your worthless and unoriginal you believe it!"

He gulped and attempted to shoot her a dirty glare but it was weak, "Your glare is weak just like you. Brawns is nothing compared to brains."

"How so?" he asked quietly.

"With brains, I can create methods to destroy your fortitude, I can make you pity yourself which makes you weak. The weaker you are the less intimidating you'll be."

After school Brick decided to play some basketball. He played for hours on end just thinking of all the cold insults Blossom has shot at him, half of which he didn't even understand. Then of course a voice echoed behind him, "No wonder your failing class, instead of homework you play basketball by yourself."

Brick turned to face her, "You know what, Pinky?"

"Oh what is it, Red-y?" she hissed.

He ignored her comment and tossed her the basketball, she caught it with her catlike reflexes. "I realized that you are pretty smart."

"Well obviously!"

"I mean you know how to get into people's brains. One minute I think I'm the king of the world then the next you can make me feel like a piece of dog shit!"

Blossom grinned and dribbled the ball gently, "Your not one to hand out compliments for free."

"Suspicious aren't we?" he asked while watching her intently.

She looked up just as a breeze brushed against her. Her hair blew in the wind and she grinned, "Your stupid."

"Excuse me? What happened to your enhanced vocabulary?" he smiled back at her.

She slid past him and tossed the ball in the hoop, "Your line of defense is weak."

Brick chuckled, "What happened to your bitchy act?"

"I suppose all the venom I sprayed at you when we were at your locker was enough, for today that is." she smirked kindly, "You just don't know how much fun it is to make fun of you."

He grabbed the ball and rolled his eyes, "Are you sure I'm the evil one?"

"Nope, your just a worthless, immature, wannabe villain." she giggled and ruffled his hair, "I'll see you well whenever you decide to pull another practical stunt. Maybe you'll rob a bank!"

Brick watched as she left, he's not worthless, if he was gone then who would she make fun of? She'd be worthless without him to make fun of…or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

Kind of a worthless story but whatever (: it was fun to write and I hope you guys liked it, I was trying to extend my vocabulary, I'm bored of the same words over and over again. Also this story isn't as cutesy as most of mine usually are haha oh well!

Enjoy and Review please! Also I want to write another multi-chapter PPG story but I want to know what couple I should do it for (:


End file.
